The RWBY Sea
by RokPaperSNIP
Summary: Team RWBY and friends playing around on Sea of Thieves, Xbox version. (Written purely for fun, random scenarios that may be linked.)
1. Chapter 1

The RWBY Sea

(Basically RWBY cast playing Sea of Thieves, game mechanics will be broken to add drama! Please also be aware I have no clue about ship terms so this is an incredibly informal ship crew.)

This all began when Yang asked Weiss and Blake one simple question.

"You guys play Xbox?"

_ScytheLovah joined FistsOfFire's party._

"Hey Yang! Got the lobby set up? Blake's just-" Ruby paused as _NotAKhat_ joined the party. "Blake! Heya!"

"Hey guys." Was Blake's cool reply.

Yang hummed. "Yup, just set it up, sent invites nnnow!"

_FistsOfFire has sent party invite for Sea of Thieves._

The girls joined Yang's party as she chose the large ship. "Anyone know when Weiss is gonna join cause I'm not sure she'll appreciate joining a half finished quest." Yang questioned.

Blake chuckled a little bit. "Oh, she said she's trying to set up her account. Truth be told I don't think she gets it."

"Perfect, a total newb… aaand we get to laugh at her!" Yang sounded excited… too excited.

Ruby could only grimace, chuckle awkwardly and pray silently for her poor partner.

"Right then, I'm starting the game. We can get our ship and voyages ready for her." Yang reasoned.

The girls loaded into the game with their respective characters that looked similar to them, or as close as they could get at least.

Ruby seemed pumped and ready to steer ship, "Oh man, its only ever been me and Yang so we had the cute lil smol boat." She cooed.

Before one of the girls could respond a random person started to load up into their group they saw some scrawny, ginger guy leaping onto their ship.

"What- Get him!" Ruby urged to her team, sprinting to the ship. Yang and Blake on her heels. As they approached the persons tag came into view. _FrostWillBite. "..._Why does that name seem like I know them? Yang invite him to the party!" The ginger persons microphone was visible showing they were trying to talk as their tag loaded in the party.

_FrostWillBite joined the party._

"I searched for FistsOfFire and joined your game after you sent that text Yang. It was supposed to be an open game I hope." Weiss explained her struggle. Her team began to laugh heartily.

"Muhahhaahaha! W-Weiss! What is that character!" Yang bellowed down her mic.

"Ugh, too loud. How do I turn this down?" Weiss muttered to herself, rustling noises sounding from her headset. "And he's a pirate! "Red Beard."" She stated almost proudly.

"Oh my God, Weiss, he's beautiful. Truly." Blake snickered after her good laugh, Ruby seems to be physically weeping tears over the situation as Weiss just scoffs.

Ruby, walking up to the wheel and whipping out her golden telescope. Zooming in on Weiss' face, "So Weiss, ever played before?"

Weiss sighed. "No Ruby. I literally bought this today per your request." Her characters long face looked almost as fed up as she sounded. Weiss was new and not ready to admit it.

"Welp, I guess it doesn't matter, eh Rubes? We have a voyage ahead of us!… Please go to the captain's room to accept it." Yang urged her gang of misfits.

Ruby and Blake showed Weiss around the ship before they set off on the delivery request as Yang got the delivery items.

"Right, I think I get the gist girls." Weiss huffed as they all watched Ruby's character hop around the ship completely wasted using the lute like instrument.

"Okidoke, lets get the sails down then Weiss." Blake approached the sails near the steering wheel.

"Okay." Weiss began as all she did was change the direction of the sails, nothing much happening on her end. Ruby flopped off of the gangplank on the right side of the boat with a splash, the sound of her music drowning out.

Both Blake and Yang sighed at the mess they have to cope with.


	2. Chapter 2

The RWBY Sea

**(I said game mechanics will be broken last chapter but I meant nothing serious by it. Just the odd tweak and exaggerations like Weiss' name tag not loading in when its usually the first thing that loads and just general glitches like clipping through the floor I suppose, uh not that they will…)**

"Ruby, get your ass in the ship or so help me." Yang sighed frustratedly. Blake just blocking out the situation by staring at her compass behind her while Weiss was ruining the sails set up, the wind was going the other way damnit.

Clambering up to the ladders on the side of the ship Ruby slumped on board, character swaying though it was supposed to be still. "Okay sorry, ready. I've got the wheel!" She swayed towards the boats wheel, grabbing hold of it and twisting it at its maximum right. Anchor still down.

Yang and Blake began the slow process of lifting the anchor so they could finally set sail. "Weiss could you please stop and get on this thing with us?" Yang asked.

Weiss paused her butchery of the ships sails and did something useful. Pushing the mechanism with three people was much faster and efficient, The boat lurched to its right and began the sharp turn. Ruby immediately trying to straighten it out before the boat could smack against the shore with a nervous chuckle.

"The boat is heavy okay?" Ruby excused her poor attempt at driving when Yang and Blake didn't seem impressed. Don't think any citizens of the outpost would appreciate watching a boat crash as it comes right out of harbour back into the harbour.

Blake trudged below deck to keep an eye on the map while Yang stayed on board with Weiss to keep an eye on the sails for Ruby. "Okay, so all we need to do is travel a bit to a nearby island north-west from here. Simple."

"Roger that, map dude." Ruby mock saluted, not that Blake could see it but she could feel it. Frowning at her new 'title' but also mildly amused.

Yang was constantly up and down doing the sails and watering her plants an the bottom of the ship. Weiss was beyond confused when she went down to check what she was doing only to find the boat was flooding and Yang just picked it up and threw it back at some poor attempt at vegetation graphics. "Yang what are you doing?"

"Need to water the plants or they'll die." She responded.

Weiss seemed mildly impressed. "Wow, that's surprisingly realistic, if it weren't for the fact your using sea water." Before Yang could laugh at the heiress Ruby started shouting.

"Guys! We're going full speed at some big rocks here! You need to lower the sails or we'll sink faster than the titanic!" Ruby frantically stated, trying to manoeuvre the ship.

"No time. Lets see what these new harpoons do." Blake ran up to the front of the ship, latching onto a harpoon and waited for the moment ship almost bashed into a rock. She fired the harpoon into the rock opposite, the ship swung between the two rocks smoothly. A narrow escape from sinking.

Sighs or relief all around. "Blake that was amazing! How did you know how to do that?" Ruby asked as she set the ship back on course.

"I know. I read the tips menu as we loaded in." Was Blake's response, she was happy with herself as she sauntered back below deck. Hair billowing around her as she left deck like a hero.

"Ah." Ruby could only say to that.

It was good the ship maintained speed, the delivery quests sucked and wasn't really worth much but there were newbs aboard today, Ruby had to tuck away her veteran experience and her lute.

"Guys we're here. Yang, Weiss can you please put the sails back up. We're having a smooth finish today." Ruby ended coolly. Yang and Weiss paused their plant watching to assist with the docking. Sadly, Weiss actually moved the sails into the correct wind position. The ship picked up speed.

"Weiss! No! why?!" Ruby cried allowed, barely missing the harbour at full speed. Blake ran back on deck to do Weiss' task properly. It was too late. The ship slammed right into a cliff face of the island causing an incredibly abrupt stop. The bottles of rum for the delivery sliding forward with the noises of glass smashing in succession.

"Sorry, what is happening here?" The heiress just questioned.

Yang sprinted to the bottom of the ship in emergency to check the damage. A single hole in the ship drowning her little plants, she grabbed them and went up deck. "Anyone pick up any wood?! We have a breach." She revealed.

Nopes sounded through her team. Yang laughed at the tragic situation. Ruby suggested an idea to save her ship, "We'll quickly deliver the goods and come back with wood we find on the way. Everyone grab some goods!"

Her team each picked up an item and stepped off onto the top of the cliff before they sank further. Following Ruby to the quest destination quickly they successfully made a total of 2100 gold each. Weiss seemed proud of her earnings, not aware of the back breaking prices of the badass cosmetic items.

"Girls I found some wood in this barrel!" Weiss stated with planks in hand. The team abandoned the random quest guy who seemed oddly nervous for a pirate at great speed.

Reaching close to the cliff the masts of the ship were still visible, the ship was savable! As the team finally got to the top they looked _down _at their ship. The masts the only visible thing, slowly the ship turned onto its side while the team watched in silence, Weiss still holding the planks of wood. Hope had fallen from their faces as their poor ship completely capsized and disappeared through the shores floor.

Moments later the siren appeared with its song ringing through the silence. Weiss handed the planks to Ruby and followed Yang and Blake as they leapt into the ocean.


End file.
